


we're just rolling with the punches

by fuck_the_birds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_the_birds/pseuds/fuck_the_birds
Summary: Murphy has a problem: his adoptive sister, Clarke, accidentally let slip to their mom Abby that he's been seeing someone in college. She's not wrong; he's head-over-heels for Emori, who he's been dating for months. But Abby has a history of being overly judgmental with his and Clarke's romantic interests, and he knows Emori, with her mildly kleptomaniac tendencies and face tattoo, will get ripped to shreds.In a desperate attempt to stave off Abby's initial rejection until Emori is mentally prepared to take it, they ask Raven to switch roles with Emori for a family get together, Raven to act as Murphy's girlfriend and Emori as their roommate tagging along. Little do they know, this wild plan will be the push over the edge into discovering feelings none of them expected.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: t100fic4blm Donation Celebration





	we're just rolling with the punches

Murphy’s going to kill her. Figuratively.

“Where’s Clarke?” he barks, approaching his friends where they are gathered at their usual table in the back of the library. Despite his voice only being slightly raised (in his opinion), he receives a “shush, Murphy” from the student librarian, Maya, behind the counter and a glare from Miller because Jackson is asleep on the bench (med student). He couldn’t care less; thanks to Clarke, he’s in deeper shit at the moment than the repercussions of breaking library rules or waking Miller’s sleep-deprived boyfriend. 

“Art history section,” Bellamy replies, appearing peak-nerd with his blocky black reading glasses on and laptop balanced on his knees, notes spread out beside him on the table. “Everything good, Murphy?” he adds apprehensively.

Octavia reaches across the table from where she sits in Niylah’s lap, swatting her brother to get his attention, eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell kinda boyfriend are you, Bell? You don’t rat out your girlfriend to the guy who is very clearly on a mission to throttle her.” She jabs a hand at Murphy. 

“He asked--” Murphy doesn’t stick around long enough to hear the rest of Bellamy’s helpless argument. He makes a beeline for the art history section, locating Clarke browsing the shelves at the end. She glances up at him coming and shuts the book in her hands. 

“Uh... Murphy, is everything--”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Murphy seethes, coming to a stop in front of her.

His adoptive-sister merely blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“You told Mo- _Abby_ about me and Emori.”

“You’ve been adopted for nearly four years, Murph, you can call her Mom,” Clarke says, calmly holding her book to her chest and crossing her arms over it. “Yeah, she wanted to know how many people she and Marcus would be hosting for Christmas and I figured you’d be bringing Emori home. What’s the big deal with me telling her?”

“The _big deal_ is that Mom didn’t know I was dating anyone before you ratted me out,” Murphy snaps. “I didn’t tell her because Emori and I didn’t want her to know. You know how she gets when you and I date people. She dragged you to hell and back over Bellamy--”

“And it turned out fine--” Clarke interjects, but Murphy waves a hand, cutting her off.

“Yeah, after six months of Mom interrogating the poor guy every time they were in the same room and purposefully trying to expose him and find reasons for you two to break up.”

“You’re making her sound like a monster.” Clarke frowns.

“Only ‘cause she kinda turned into one for a bit there,” Murphy replies shamelessly.

“She’s just protective,” Clarke sighs. “And, yeah, she’s a little extreme sometimes but she means well. She loves Bellamy, and she’ll love Emori too… at some point in the distant future. Besides, you’re constantly talking about how you want to be with Emori forever and marry her after we graduate. Do you really want to hide that from your family?”

“No, of course not.” Murphy shakes his head. “We were going to tell her about us, it’s just that now is not a good time. Emori’s stressed about school and already has family shit to handle with her brother, the last thing I wanted to do was make her worry about Mom hating her on top of all that.” He bites his lip for a moment, deeply unsettled by the thought of doing anything that might bring harm to his girlfriend. “You know how hard she takes rejection.” 

Murphy watches as his grievance finally clicks with Clarke, and regret rises up in her eyes. “Oh. Damn. Murphy, I’m so sorry… I didn’t think--”

Some of the anger leaves Murphy’s body. He jams his hands into his pockets, averting his gaze. “I guess you didn’t, didn’t you?”

“If I had I wouldn’t have made that mistake,” Clarke replies, and Murphy knows she’s being genuine.

He swipes a hand across his face. “What the hell am I gonna do?”

“You and Emori are just going to have to face her…” Clarke says. “I’ll do what I can to ease any tension, but…” She shrugs, because they both know it’s hopeless.

“They’re over here,” Octavia’s voice sounds from behind Murphy, and he turns around to see the feisty girl dragging a sheepish Bellamy down the aisle. “Clarke, Bellamy owes you an apology--”

“No need,” Murphy confirms, raising his hands and taking a step back. “We’re cool.”

“That’s not the point,” Octavia charges on. “The point is, Bellamy had an opportunity to be a good boyfriend and cover for Clarke and he didn’t take it.”

“Didn’t he now?” Clarke raises her eyebrows at Bellamy, a grin tugging at her lips.

Bellamy clearly misses the playfulness in her tone and expression, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… Uh… might’ve told Murphy where you were when he stormed in looking for you.”

“He completely betrayed you,” Octavia scoffs, crossing her tattooed arms.

Clarke glances at Murphy. “You see, Murph? We’re not the only ones with family members who are overly involved in our relationships.”

“I--” Octavia blanches, looking between Bellamy and Murphy and reddening slightly. “Oh. Hm.”

“You’re good, Octavia.” Clarke places a good-natured hand on her shoulder. “If only I’d had you when I was dating Finn.”

“That asshole,” Octavia mutters, green eyes reigniting with anger.

“So, are you going to tell us what that was all about?” Bellamy asks, having relaxed now that he’s out of the woods.

Murphy gives a short, defeated summary of his situation.

“Oh, shit,” Bellamy says, taking his glasses off and sticking them in his jeans pocket. 

“I feel horrible,” Clarke murmurs. “I can’t even think of a good way to solve this.”

“I can,” Octavia chirps. All eyes turn towards her. She raises her eyebrows, as though it’s obvious. 

“What?” Murphy asks.

“Find someone to fake-date,” Octavia says.

Murphy snorts, but he’s the only one. “You’re serious.”

“Yes...” Octavia drags out the word, nudging Bellamy. “Remember when Mom made us go to our cousin’s wedding?”

“Ah, that’s right.” Bellamy nods. 

“Of course the cousin is super homophobic, so he invited just about every other homophobe in the state. This was before Bellamy started dating Clarke but after I started dating Niylah, and normally Niylah and I would’ve rolled up to the chapel blaring Girl In Red from a boombox but mom made me promise not to start any trouble...” Octavia rolls her eyes. “Anyway, Bell took Niylah as his plus one and I took Jasper. Worked like a charm, they never suspected a thing.”

“They kicked you out when you and Niylah got drunk and started making out on the dancefloor,” Bellamy corrects. 

Octavia shrugs. “Reception was lame anyway.”

“And how is that… enlightening tale,” Murphy waves his hands around for emphasis, “supposed to help my situation, exactly?” 

“Did you literally miss the point of the entire story?” Octavia deadpans, staring up at him flatly. She pokes him in the chest. “Find someone to fake-date, dumbass.”

“No. No fucking way,” Murphy says adamantly. “I’m not replacing Emori for a family event and leaving her alone for the holidays.” 

“Who says you have to leave her behind?” Bellamy asks. “Have Emori tag along with you and the lucky actor and play the part of a third-wheel friend. You introduce the fake-date as your girlfriend, she distracts Abby while you and Emori hold hands under the table and… makeout behind closed doors, whatever you horny kids do.”

“Jesus, you’re making us sound like teenagers.” Murphy wrinkles his nose.

“Accurate.” Clarke coughs into her fist, obscuring a smirk.

“Okay, first of all, you don’t get to talk considering this whole ordeal is your fault. Second of all, exactly how much Viagra does this old man--” Murphy pats Bellamy’s arm, “--have to take in order to--”

“Woah, woah.” Octavia claps her hands over her ears, features contorted in disgust. “I’m out, any reference to my brother’s dick is a cue for me to leave.” She spins on the heel of her combat boot, striding away from them.

Bellamy flips Murphy off. 

“I’m just saying, don’t be all jealous ‘cause Emori and I are young and in love!” Murphy grins impishly. 

Clarke sighs, latching on to Bellamy’s arm and tugging him in the direction Octavia went. “For the record, he takes negative ten milligrams of Viagra,” she tells Murphy as they pass him. “So around how many seconds you last with Emori.” 

Bellamy huffs a laugh as Murphy sticks his tongue out at her. 

Murphy hadn’t actually been planning to share Octavia’s ridiculous plan with Emori, but desperation and the strained expression she’s been wearing since finding out that Abby knows about them pushes him to that point. He expects her to laugh, but she only nods slowly, drawing a knee up on their couch to hug it as she considers. 

“It’s stupid… right?” Murphy asks, unsure what to make of her silence.

“It’s out there,” Emori replies. Her shoulders lift and fall with a sigh, and Murphy automatically shifts towards her.

“Hey, we’re gonna figure something out.” Murphy’s hand finds her knee. “No matter what, I’m not gonna let anyone, Abby included, make you feel anything less than accepted. You’re family as long as you’re with me.”

“I know,” Emori mouths with a weak smile, though her dark eyes are still heavy.

“You know what?” Murphy says. “I honestly think we should just…” What had Octavia said? _Roll up blaring Girl In Red_. He’s going to have to edit that a bit to fit him and Emori, but the sentiment is still there. “Charge in there with no fucks to be given. If Abby so much as looks at you the wrong way, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“I don’t doubt that you’d try,” Emori says quietly, gaze falling. She picks at a loose thread in the couch seam. “If we were doing this months from now, I’d be right behind you on that. But… I don’t want you to think I’m a coward, but right now, on top of school… my stomach is clenching up just thinking about what could happen.”

“You’re not a coward,” Murphy says immediately. “I’d never think that of you. I get it.”

She knocks her head against his shoulder, and his arm wraps around her, his fingers becoming entangled in her thick hair. He gently begins to massage her scalp.

“We’ll figure it out,” he repeats for what must be the millionth time, partially trying to convince himself.

She emits a soft sound, turning her face into his shoulder, and his heart aches with the urge to protect her, no matter how wild the scheme. “Fake dating’s starting to sound awfully good.”

She snorts at the same time the front door swings open, their third roommate loudly announcing her presence.

“Hey, I’m home! Make yourselves decent, horn-birds!” Raven strides into the living room following the jangle of her keys hitting the little bowl they keep by the door.

“Must you always assume we’re having sex?” Emori sighs, lifting her head off of Murphy’s shoulder to peer at Raven.

“Nine out of eleven times you are,” Raven replies, taking a seat on the coffee table and stretching out her bad leg. “Statistics show I better be safe than sorry.”

_Fair,_ Murphy thinks, remembering the conversation with his friends in the library.

“What’s with the long faces?” Raven asks, gaze shifting to Murphy with a quirked eyebrow. “Well, Murphy’s probably just being his usual angsty self, but ‘Mori? What’s up?” The amusement in her tone fades into true concern.

“We need to find someone for John to fake-date in front of his family in place of me,” Emori explains, rubbing her hands together and leaning forward.

Raven hums with a slow nod. “Okay… Believe it or not, that’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard all day-- I was hanging out with Monty and Jasper in the lab. Anyway, I volunteer as tribute.”

Murphy jerks his gaze up. “Really?”

Raven shrugs. “Don’t act so surprised. Anything for a friend.”

Murphy isn’t sure how to react; his relationship with Raven has always carried a tension. She went from hating him (back when they all did and had reason to), to keeping her distance, to establishing a frenemy thing with him after he helped her improvise/bullshit an entire project worth a final grade for her required literature class in one night. Then she introduced him to Emori; Raven and Emori being inseparable friends naturally meant he and Raven would be spending a lot of time together, whether they liked it or not—and eventually, Murphy did grow to like it. He values Raven’s friendship… or tolerance of him, whatever their thing may be. He respects her, and respect is something he doesn’t lend out lightly.

“You do realize what you’re signing up for?” He asks. “Part of your winter break being spent in a car--”

“Being subjected to John’s awful music,” Emori adds with a smirk.

“My _tasteful_ music…” Murphy elbows her. “And the other part being dragged through the mud by Abby just because she thinks you’re my girlfriend.”

“Are you kidding?” Raven grins, eyes gleaming. “C’mon, I’ve got this in the bag. Abby loves me. I was her favorite of Clarke’s friends in high school.”

“Wow. Okay.” Murphy nods. “Your cockiness is convincing enough for me. ‘Mori?”

“I hereby approve you to pose as my boyfriend’s fake girlfriend.” Emori smiles a bit. “Which I guess makes me…”

“Roommate number tres.” Murphy turns to look at her. “Are you okay with that? ‘Cause remember, it’s your call. If you’re uncomfortable we scrap the whole deal and run away to Australia rather than face Abby when we don’t show up for her get-together.”

“My love of koalas says yes but our bank accounts say no,” Emori says. “No, if anyone were to participate in this… frankly far-fetched plan, I’m relieved it’s Raven. Let’s do it.”

Raven whistles, slapping her legs and standing. “Can’t wait. All I ask in return is that Emori and I get full control of the aux cord for the drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! will be updating soon.
> 
> written for t100fic4blm initiative's donation celebration. [check out the carrd here!](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/)


End file.
